


Sunset

by Noodle_lee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Mess, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_lee/pseuds/Noodle_lee
Summary: The sunset had always been important to the younger, now more than ever. Donghyuck doesn't want to go visit his mom alone and drags Renjun along. Secrets unfold and emotions run wild, will the sun and moon finally accept each other? just like the sunset illuminating Donghyuck's face?Or other known as the Renhyuck coming of age story based on my childhood trauma that no one asked for, enjoy
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Love had always been a foreign thing to Donghyuck. Sure he loved his friends, his big brother, and even his cat muffins (even if she scratched him sometimes). All that aside, Donghyuck could never really understand the concept of it. Did it come in the way the sunset faded into the sky? The small, fond smile Doyoung sent his way when he thought Donghyuck wasn't looking? Or maybe it was the laughs he shared with his friends as they ganged up on Mark and pushed him into Chenle’s pond. Or maybe, just maybe, it came in the way Renjun pushed his hair back and stared so deeply into Donghyuck’s eyes he swore he could see a galaxy living in there. Little did Donghyuck know, sprawled out on the rooftop watching the stars dance, this would be it. The summer to change it all.  
It all started on a deathly hot day in June. So hot you could almost hear the plants outside screaming for water. Sweat was pouring from Donghyuck's face at a concerning rate making his desk a bit wet. Donghyuck groaned as he wiped away at his forehead, trying to preoccupy himself by staring down the class clock praying to whoever was above to PLEASE let these five minutes pass a little more quickly. Donghyuck sighed thinking to himself that ‘hey, it’s okay!’, five more minutes until the students were freed from this prison for almost three months. Soon after he would be coming back to finish his last year of highschool.  
‘Wow’, Donghyuck thought, it was crazy how fast life was moving. Soon he would be thrown into the real world with not a clue on what he was doing with his life. He was scared. What if he turned out to be the monster he was always told he was to be. To never do anything with his life and be the scum of this earth. That’s what Donghyuck was truly afraid of.  
Donghyuck absentmindedly played with the six bracelets adorning his wrists, one for each friend. His friend group had made them their last year of middle school to ensure they would stay the best of friends in highschool. Donghyuck smiled at the memory, as it made his chest feel all warm and fuzzy. He ran a finger over each bracelet , all of them bringing memories of their owners.  
The first one his finger slid across was Mark's, his longest standing friendship. He gripped the green and pink bracelet that had ‘mork’ spelled out in tiny letter beads, the colors making him smile. He remembered meeting Mark like it was yesterday. The little 10 year old Mark running (more like tripping) over to help an 8 year old Donghyuck who had just fallen off his skateboard. Mark had let out a little gasp at the sight of the blood trickling down Donghyuck’s knee, resulting in him digging through his spiderman backpack, pulling out a yellow band aid, and finally sticking it on the wound with a content hum. After that they seemed to make a silent agreement to stay best friends for the rest of time. Donghyuck smiled fondly at the memory.  
Moving his finger to touch the next bracelet, a pink and purple bracelet with a little ‘Nana’ spelled in silver beads and decorated with hearts and other pretty colors.  
Donghyuck had met Nana, or Jaemin through his big brother, Doyoung (which still surprises him, because he never knew Doyoung had friends). One day Doyoung thought it would be a good day to drag Donghyuck from his video games in the middle of the summer to join him on a ‘playdate’ with Doyoung’s friend and little brother. Donghyuck was very stubborn at first ( he had Mark, why would he need more friends?), but the promise of ice cream had Donghyuck dressed and ready to go. Doyoung had filled him in on his younger brother who was apparently named Jaemin, and his friend Jaehyun. He was a year younger than Donghyuck, so at the time that would have made Jaemin 11 and Donghyuck 12. They had hit it off immediately. One clingy boy meets another clingy boy and suddenly they are the best of friends.  
The next day Donghyuck had introduced Jaemin the same time Mark introduced Donghyuck to Jeno, his next bracelet. A gold and blue bracelet that said ‘Nono’. Once the four of them had met they were unstoppable. They were the best of friends and did just about everything together. That was until the class had gotten a new student, Renjun, Donghyuck’s next bracelet, and the prettiest if he may add. It was red and pink with ‘injunnie’ in the center. The group of four had pulled the new kid in with open arms. And it had been the five of them since.  
Well that is until on the way home from school, Jaemin had spotted a gang of kids yelling and screaming to the ground. Wait, they weren't yelling at the grass, there were two kids on the ground. One was cowering behind the other, the one in front taking most of the lashing. The kid in the front was strong willed though, as he was screaming and insulting the bigger kids. Jaemin and Donghyuck were the spontaneous members of their group so they jumped in immediately. Jaemin was a sweet kid so seeing him scream at the top of his lungs to some no good kids was a scary sight.  
That was until one of them pushed Jaemin and you could see the fire rise in Donghyuck’s eyes. Mark and Jeno hurrying to get to Donghyuck before he could do something stupid, and Renjun to Jaemin to make sure he was alright. Let’s just say Mark and Jeno were a little too late, Donghyuck’s fist colliding with a face. That night as Renjun iced Donghyuck’s hand and Jeno looked Jaemin over, they had two new additions to their group, Chenle and Jisung. Donghyuck’s last two bracelets. A silver and blue with a dolphin bead for Chenle and a white and green with a little ‘sungie’ for Jisung.  
Donghyuck was so deep in his head that he couldn't register that Mark was shaking him until he heard a loud “Hyuck!!”. Donghyuck shook out of his funk, looking up at Mark with a little sheepish smile. He was quite embarrassed that Mark had caught him so far up in his head.  
“Yeah?” Donghyuck asked, eyeing Mark up and down to see what was so important. Mark laughed and pulled Hyuck up by his wrist.  
“The bell rang, come on.. the kids are waiting for us out front by the gate.” Donghyuck’s eyes lit up as he quickly got up and pulled Mark down the hallway as if he was the one waiting on Mark. Donghyuck heard Jaemin’s loud yelling before even spotting his friends, following the noise closely. Donghyuck carefully navigated them through the crowd of summer vacation ready kids, eyes lighting up when he spot Jisung’s bright blue head of hair. Once they had finally made it over, they were welcomed with excited (and sweaty) arms and big smiles.  
“So, first on the agenda is milkshakes, definitely milkshakes.” Jaemin spoke as they all gathered around Jeno’s old pickup truck. It was sad that only three out of the seven people in their friend group could drive, that being Jeno (obviously), Mark, and Renjun. They all nodded to Jaemin’s statement, much to his approval.  
“Who wants to ride with who?” Mark asked, raising his seagull eyebrows. Chenle quickly went over and grabbed Mark’s arm, Jisung in tow.  
“Jisung and I are riding with you. If I have to listen to side to side by Ariana Grande one more time I think I might reach over and pull the steering wheel!” Chenle let out dramatically Renjun elbowing him in the side. Jeno laughed a little, shaking his head.  
“Jaemin with me, Hyuck with Renjun?” Everyone nodded in approval to Jeno’s suggestion. Donghyuck nodded even if he was deep in thought. See the problem with this seating arrangement is that Donghyuck was head over heels in love with Rejun.  
Donghyuck’s crush (if you could even call it that at this point) really started freshman year.  
Summer after middle school when Renjun returned back from a family vacation, he was a whole different person. No more lanky quiet kid. He had filled out, not looking as awkward as before. He had gained a bit of color (from being in the summer sun most likely) and had even buffed up a little bit. When Renjun had walked through those doors it seemed like he was stepping off the red carpet and straight into their school. Most students' eyes found their way looking Renjun up and down, checking him out, but when Renjun’s eyes met Donghyuck’s he smiled wide and happily walked his way over to him and the rest of their gang. Renjun may have changed in the way he looked but Donghyuck would always admire him for staying to who he really was. Donghyuck couldn't help himself from staring at him awestruck his heart doing a little flip making his head spin. Hey maybe Donghyuck wasn’t as straight as he thought he was (which was discussed at Mark’s house over lots of ice cream and tears, whaddya know, they were all a bunch of homosexuals).  
Donghyuck hesitantly made his way over to Renjun’s car, a dark green 1967 Mustang. Donghyuck remembered when Renjun’s dad told him he could have that car if he put money into it and fixed it up himself. Donghyuck spent almost all of his summer over at Renjun’s, helping him with that car while all their other friends swam over at Jaemin’s pool. Donghyuck would never admit this outloud but he probably enjoyed hanging out with Renjun all summer a little too much and the tan he got while out in the summer was even better. What made it all worth it in the end in Donghyuck’s opinion was the big smile on Renjun’s face as he hugged Donghyuck when the car started up.  
When Renjun and Donghyuck pulled up to Jaemin’s house in his new ride all their jaws dropped; they couldn't believe they had actually done it. The radio in the car was so outdated that Renjun had to take it all out and basically build a whole other one. So when Donghyuck made it into Renjun’s car Donghyuck snatched up the AUX cord before Renjun could even think about it. Renjun huffed and sighed pretending to be upset but smiling not long after as ‘dance to this’ by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande flowed through the speakers. Renjun rolled the windows down and sang (more like screeched) the words out together with Donghyuck. Donghyuck felt himself fall for the boy driving all over again. What a perfect way to start their summer. Their last summer as kids. With loud music, a nice breeze, and on their way to get the best milkshakes in town. The journey had yet just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go downhill for Donghyuck but with the help of his friends anything is possible

The breeze ruffled Donghyuck’s hair as he took his first step out of Renjun’s car. When he looked over he spotted a big sign that was barely hanging on to the glass window. A few letters had stopped lighting up, but regardless they were red and you could make out the name of the place, the infamous “Rosie’s place”. Donghyuck smiled, This had been such a comfort place for all his friends. Donghyuck couldn't count on his finger how many times he had ended up here when one of his friends needed emotional support from a milkshake. 

When you walked in the diner it screamed 70s. The classic checkered patterned floors with shiny red and white booths. Renjun smiled at Donghyuck as he stepped up and opened the door (because he was a gentleman). The bell overhead chimed making an announcement of their arrival. It didn’t take long for them to find their friends. If the noise wasn't what gave it away, them giggling and making a ruckus, it was the fact that they've been sitting at the same booth for years. 

Donghyuck stole the spot next to Mark, giving him a shark-like grin. Renjun all but plopped next to Chenle wrapping his arm around him as Chenle immediately complained to him about personal space and how Renjun was clearly in his bubble. Donghyuck could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket but opted to ignore it in favor of listening to Jaemin.

“I plan on chilling by my pool majority of the summer and I will be damned if someone tries to stop me.” Jaemin huffed out, earning a few chuckles across the table. Jeno rolled his eyes stabbing at Jaemin with his phone. 

“Oh come on, we all know you will spend it inside playing video games until the early mornings”' Jaemin gasped and hit Jeno back in mock betrayal. 

As Jaemin and Jeno bickered, the waitress had walked up. She had a tight bun made of dark brown hair sitting atop her head. She wore a tacky blue dress with a white apron (This diner really was straight from the 70s). Once the older woman noticed who was sitting at the booth her face lifted into a smile ( her wrinkles following suit). She pulled out her notepad as Jeno’s face lit up with a blinding smile.

“Hi mom!”. Murmurs of ‘hellos’ left the table once the group noticed Jeno’s mom. Everyone at the table at one point or another was basically adopted by Jeno’s mom. Jeno’s mom gave them a big smile. 

“Hi baby, I'm assuming the regular for you guys?”. Jeno nodded and they easily fell back into conversation. Not long after, two large plates of fries, and seven large milkshakes were placed on the table with the help of the other, much younger, waitress. Everyone munched away happily. 

Donghyuck sighed giving into his buzzing phone looking at the stream of texts. Mark eyed him up and down noticing that whatever was just dropped on him was probably a little serious by the way Donghyuck’s shoulders tensed up. Mark subtly slid his hand over taking Donghyuck’s smaller hand into his own. He gave him a quick squeeze and kept their hands intertwined. When Donghyuck looked up to give Mark a questioning glance, he was already laughing at Jaemin who was gushing and pinching at Jisung’s cheeks. Donghyuck let it go, letting his fingers be stroked by Mark’s. He would never admit out loud, but Mark was really calming him down and he was able to happily munch on some fries. 

After a while of messing around and eating, Mark started talking. 

“Hey, I think Hyuck and I are gonna head out earlier, Renjun can you take the kids home for me?” Renjun nodded. As Mark got up and pulled Donghyuck with him, Renjun sighed and set his head onto the table. How was he supposed to have a chance with Mark alway snatching Donghyuck up? Renjun watched the window as they climbed into Mark’s car and took off down the road. If he purposely ignored the sympathy glances from his friends that was his own decision. Renjun shook his head looking over to his friends, a fake smile plastering his face.

“Kids are you about ready?”. There was always another time, that's what Renjun had to say to himself to carry on. Donghyuck sighed knowing he was caught when Mark kept looking him up out of the corner of his eye. 

Donghyuck shook his head, “I’m fine, whatever you're about to ask, don't”. Mark sighed and shook his head a little. 

“Not even sure why you try to lie when you know I'll just keep pestering you until you spill.” Mark said, taking a wrong turn from Donghyuck’s house. Donghyuck sighed and sunk into the car seat knowing he would be forced to talk. Donghyuck put his face in his hands rubbing his temple.

“Doyoung texted, said we had to talk when we got home”. Mark nodded, it was progress. 

“About what? Did he say?” 

This had Donghyuck flinching.

“A-about my mom..”.

The car slowed down as Mark looked over at him, eyes wide. He tried to read Donghyuck, look for what this could mean. Mark hadn’t heard Donghyuck talk about his mom since Donghyuck’s grandma won custody over both Donghyuck and Doyoung. 

“I don’t even know Mark, I shouldn’t be so scared to talk about the women who birthed me”. This had Mark pulling his car over into the empty opening near the woods. 

“Oh no no no. you are Kim Donghyuck. The same kid that punched a senior when they pushed Jaemin and called him a faggiot, as a middle schooler. You are going to walk straight into that house and take that news like a champ. You are the strongest person I know Donghyuck. Believe it or not me and our friends, well we believe in you.” 

Mark smiled widely pulling Donghyuck into his arms. 

“Come on Hyuck, I’ll have to beat you up if you talk down on my bestfriend.” This had Donghyuck laughing and rolling his eyes in Mark’s arms. 

“I would like to see you try, Noodle Lee”. After they came down from laughing, Mark pulled Donghyuck closer, hugging him tightly. 

“And please don’t thank me. I am going to ALWAYS be there for you, whether you ask me to or not”. Mark pulled Donghyuck up to face level so they could see each other. Donghyuck hit Mark hard on the chest, eyes welling up with tears, but a big smile on his face. 

“What a nerd,”, he sniffled. “did you hear that? The Mark Lee cares about me! How crazy is that”. Although Mark gasped and pushed Donghyuck back into the other seat, He knew Donghyuck was grateful. He knew they had each other for life. 

Donghyuck sat back into his seat feeling a little better for what was about to come. He could do this especially with his friends by his side. (And if he had to push down tears from how genuine Mark had sounded, that was his business). The rest of the ride was comfortable, music playing softly in the background. When they finally made it to Donghyuck’s house they noticed Doyoung was sitting outside his head in his hands. Mark grabbed onto Donghyuck’s hand giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

"My ringtone is always on if you need me". 

Donghyuck made his way from Mark's car over to where Doyoung was sitting. Doyoung looked up, his face wet with tears. Donghyuck instantly felt his stomach completely drop. Doyoung rarely ever cried, and if he did it was in the privacy of his own room. He hated seeming weak in front of people. Donghyuck grabbed onto Doyoung's arm, holding it waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, Donghyuck gripped tighter. 

"Doyoung please tell me what's wrong.. please." 

They made their way into the house, Donghyuck following Doyoung silently. They sat on their sectional, Doyoung grabbing onto Donghyuck's hands. 

"Grandma passed this morning." Donghyuck felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't imagine this happening, he had just seen her last night at dinner. Was she dead when he got to school this morning? How did he not notice? He didn't even realize Doyoung was pulling him close until he was sobbing into Doyoung's chest. 

"I called the court this morning and made sure I have custody over you now. They said yes, but on one condition.. since you're 16 you still have to technically see mom. They are making you spend a month this summer with her.”

It seemed to be one thing after another for Donghyuck. He could remember vividly as a little kid what it was like to live with his mom. He didn't get it as bad as Doyoung, but he remembers her hitting them. A specific memory still haunted him to this day. 

"Please! Don't leave me here!" A 10 year old Donghyuck exclaimed as his grandma told Doyoung to pack his things. Doyoung kneeled in front of a crying Donghyuck cupping his face.

"Hyuckie you have to stay strong for a few more weeks okay? Grandma and I will come back to get you okay?" Donghyuck let out a sob as Doyoung dug through his bag. He pulled out a tan teddy bear, pushing it into Donghyuck's arms. 

"We will be back." Later when Donghyuck's mom got home, she had whipped him so bad his back was bleeding and staining his shirt. That night Donghyuck held Doyoung's bear close and cried himself to sleep. 

Doyoung was calling Donghyuck's name trying to get him to calm down, "Hyuck I need you to breathe, in and out okay? Can you do that for me?" Donghyuck slowly nodded and followed Doyoung's example. When he finally calmed down enough to breath properly he spoke. 

"I think I am gonna go to a friend's tonight.. I-I just need some time." Doyoung nodded and kissed Donghyuck's forehead.

"I'm gonna um… call Taeil over for a bit, call me if you need me, okay?" Donghyuck nodded grabbing his phone from the table and took out the door. 

The bike ride wasn't long but it felt like everything was going in slow motion. When he made it to his destination he pushed his bike into the yard making his way to the big, white door. He knocked three big knocks, not taking long for someone to answer it. A sleepy Jaehyun popped his head out, eyes widening at Donghyuck's appearance. He opened the door more ushering him in quickly looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way. Donghyuck shook his head.

"I'm okay, I'm gonna go talk to Jaemin; but I really think Doyoung might need you.. Taeil is already on the way over" Jaehyun nodded and pulled his shoes on. He didn't need to be told twice. 

Donghyuck made his way up the carpeted stairs almost tripping multiple times. When he got to the top he turned to his right to make eye contact with Jaemin who had just gotten out of the bathroom. Jaemin seemed to just stop in his tracks to eye Donghyuck up and down before urgently rushing over to him. He quickly pulled Donghyuck into his room, closing the dinosaur painted door. It didn't take long for Donghyuck to collapse onto Jaemin's bed in a fit of sobs. Jaemin joined him on the bed and pulled him up into his arms. He hugged him close without speaking a word. He let him cry all that he needed to and whispered encouraging words straight to his ear, gently rubbing his back. 

When Donghyuck was a lot calmer and limp in Jaemin's arms, he pulled Donghyuck's face up.

"What happened Hyuckie?" He asked, pushing his red hair to the side. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it.. just please tell me what I can do to help you". Donghyuck sighed.

"Kiss me..please." Jaemin sighed a little but nodded leaning in and pressing his lips against Donghyuck's bitten ones. They did this often, and although there were no feelings involved, it just felt right. This little arrangement started around freshmen year when they both had came out as gay. 

They were experimenting and what better way then with your best friend who you trusted. Donghyuck could recall on too many accounts Jaemin sneaking over to kiss through the night when he was feeling lonely, or when Donghyuck got too caught up in his head. Sometimes they just kissed to kiss. To feel nice. Jaemin knew Donghyuck almost better than anyone (no one could ever beat Mark). 

Jaemin slowly pulled away and grabbed at Donghyuck's cheeks. 

"Talk to me Hyuckie". Donghyuck sighed, shoving his face into Jaemin's neck. 

"Grandma passed while I was at school and they are making me stay with my mom for a month this summer." He said, keeping his place in Jaemin's neck. Jaemin choked a little, not expecting this answer.

"Oh, baby." Jaemin sighed, pulling Donghyuck closer if that was even possible. He kissed Donghyuck's head and laid them down. He knew how Donghyuck was and why he came to him instead of Mark or Jeno even, he didn't wanna talk too much about this. 

"How about we watch howl's moving castle and cuddle for a while? We can talk later." And this is why Donghyuck loved Jaemin so much. 

Donghyuck nodded a little as Jaemin pulled him against his chest wrapping his arms around Donghyuck making him feel safe. The movie started and Donghyuck leaned back into Jaemin letting his worries disappear for now, dreading for when he had to deal with them. Sometimes, when Donghyuck was pressed against Jaemin like this or when they kiss, Donghyuck really wished he had just fallen in love with Jaemin instead. 

Jaemin ran his nimble fingers through Donghyuck's dyed hair.

"I'm thinking about asking Jeno out soon.. like sometime during the summer." 

Donghyuck's eyes widened and turned back looking at him.

"That's big Jaemin, I'm so proud of you," Donghyuck smiled. "but I am also offended we won't be able to do this anymore." Jaemin smiled and booped Donghyuck's nose.

"I wish we could just stay like this, but we both know we don't feel for each other. I will always love you Donghyuck but not the way I do Jeno.. plus last time I checked you had heart eyes for Renjun, why don't you ask him to kiss you instead?" Donghyuck sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Silly Jaemin, I have crippling anxiety and Renjun is simply too good for me". 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, giggling a little,"my precious, precious Hyuckie, someone would be blessed to have you. Graced to see you as I have, all flustered and whining." 

Donghyuck hit Jaemin's chest, cheeks burning red. 

"No but on a serious note, I will literally fight a bitch if they ever hurt you. I love Renjun but I would definitely break his nose for you." Donghyuck rolled his eyes but scooted closer to Jaemin. 

“No, you wouldn't. You're smitten with Renjun's smile and I can't blame you." Hyuck laughed, Jaemin joining.

"You're right, I couldn't hurt his pretty face.. Mark on the other hand? He better not decide to hurt you; I would punch those seagull eyebrows right off." Donghyuck busted out laughing, a smile lighting up his face the best it could in these circumstances.

Jaemin really loved seeing Donghyuck, his best friend, happy and in this very moment he swore he would do anything to keep that smile going. Jaemin pulled Donghyuck closer, falling into a comfortable silence as they watched Howl float through the sky. They fell asleep that way, all tangled up and happy, credits playing in the background. Donghyuck would struggle soon, and he knew it to be true, but as long as he had his friends, he would make it out just fine. He was lucky to have them by his side. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Donghyuck is dealing with his Grandmother's death, his friends do everything in their ability to get him through it.

Donghyuck hated mornings. He especially hated loud, busy mornings. Which to most would come as a surprise seeing how Donghyuck was one of the loudest kids at their school. Donghyuck groaned when the yelling and banging around in Jaemin’s kitchen seemed to grow louder.   
“No idiot!! Oh my god what are you doing?? That doesn’t even look like an egg anymore!”  
‘Great’, Donghyuck thought, not only was Chenle screaming, which meant the rest of his friends were here no doubt. That also meant by what Chenle was yelling about, Mark was trying to cook eggs again. Soon the door was being knocked on and being gently pushed open.  
“Hyung?”, by the soft voice it must have been Jisung. Donghyuck groaned in response to which Jisung took as an invitation to come inside.  
Now Jisung was a very awkward kid, especially with feelings. He sat on the edge of the bed looking Donghyuck over.  
“Are you um.. feeling okay?” Donghyuck wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
"To be completely honest, no.. not really? I don’t know how I am feeling at the moment." Jisung nodded and scooted closer.  
“Before you get mad at Jaemin for telling us by the way, it wasn’t his fault.. Mark and Renjun went to your house to come see you, they were a bit concerned because you were not responding to anyone’s texts,”, Jisung cleared his throat, “Doyoung told them what happened and Jaehyun was there and explained the state you were in when you had showed up at his house last night. Mark picked us all up and busted in here, Jaemin told us to keep quiet but you obviously see how that went.''.   
Donghyuck sighed a little but nodded.  
“I guess I should probably go downstairs and face my demons huh?”. This earned him a cute giggle from Jisung as Donghyuck tiredly ruffled his hair up. Jisung followed Donghyuck down the stairs closely as they made their way to the living room. Renjun was the first to spot the duo. He immediately walked over, grabbing Donghyuck’s face with his cold hands, searching his face to make sure Donghyuck was okay. Once he was done analyzing Donghyuck's face he pulled him closer to hug him tightly. Donghyuck sagged in the comforting arms, he felt so safe, almost like a home he wished he had. See the thing about Donghyuck was he was the kind of person who thrived off physical affection. He constantly was hugging and touching his friends, it was his way of showing affection and if he wasn't getting hugs and cuddles then he might as well combust. Some people thought he was a bit too much.   
Renjun Moved the pair over to the couch, rubbing his back a little. It seemed to be too awkward in the living room for Donghyuck's liking. His friends were never like this and he hated that he caused the change. He knew no one knew what to say to him. Donghyuck leaned his head against Renjun’s shoulder, sighing a little.  
“I’m not fragile.” Jeno’s eyes widened and quickly made his way over to the couch. Renjun wrapped his arm around Donghyuck to give him a more comfortable access. Other than Renjun's shuffle the whole room had fallen silent due to Donghyuck’s statement but Jeno was having none of this.   
“No one thinks that way of you hyuck.. I just think we don't wanna push anything if you're not ready.. we want to be here for you on your terms not ours." Jeno always had a way with words. He could make anything sound a lot better than it did.   
Donghyuck nodded at Jeno, a small smile creeping onto his lips, “ I’m sad yeah, But I know she is at rest now,” A tear rolled down Donghyuck’s cheek, “she wouldn’t want me to be upset or cry over her. She would want me to be happy.".  
Jeno smiled and nodded "In that case we will have a celebration, for your Grandma and the beginning of summer to keep your mind off things." Donghyuck really had the best of friends.  
The heat beat down on the seven teens, it being an overly bright afternoon. Donghyuck's laugh echoed around the patio when he finally got a splash to Chenle’s face. Renjun sat opposite of the pool, slumped in a lawn chair with Jeno by his side. He sighed happily watching the way the sun seemed to make Donghyuck's honey skin glow. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the younger all morning. He was worried about Donghyuck. He was known for pushing his feelings down a bit too much, but he trusted the younger to reach out if he needed someone. Plus they had a whole night planned out, he was hoping that it could lift the younger’s spirit a little bit.   
Jeno’s snickering broke Renjun out of his daydream, blushing a little when he realized he had been full on staring at Donghyuck. Could you blame him though? He was breathtaking in the summer sun, or just about all the time. Jeno shook his head a little.   
“He’s already yours, you just have to ask.” Renjun scoffed a little, shaking his head.   
“You’re just saying that.”Sometimes Jeno wanted to smack his head against the wall repeatedly at how stupid his two friends could be. “You two are just wasting time Injunnie, this time you are spending pinning over each other and hurting could be spent being happy and in love.” Before Renjun could argue, somehow make up some excuse, his name was being yelled from the pool.  
“Injun! Come help me! I will not let these children beat me!” Renjun rolled his eyes but let the smile wash over his face. He made eye contact with Jeno who just gave him one of his famous eye smiles, nudging him over. He took off for the pool, jumping in the crystal clear water with a big splash.   
Jeno looked over to where Jaemin and Mark were sitting and talking by the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in. Jaemin was exclaiming excitedly about something as Mark laughed and pushed at him. Jeno blushed when he noticed Jaemin was nodding him over, a smiley Mark waving to get his attention. He made his way over plopping beside Jaemin watching as his friends screamed and splashed each other in the pool. Maybe everything would be alright after all, Jeno thought. He leaned back and listened to Jaemin talk.   
Once everyone was out of the pool and dried, Jeno swore you could hear Chenle’s dolphin laugh from miles away. Chenle sneakily grabbed a scoop of freshly cut watermelon and flung it directly into Mark’s poor unsuspecting face. Jaemin next to Mark had stopped talking, grabbed a watermelon piece of his own screaming on the utmost top of his lungs, “FOOD FIGHT!” This had everyone scrambling around to grab whatever watermelon they could reach before aiming at whoever they could get too. Once they were laughing so hard their stomachs were hurting, Jaemin pointed at Jeno, big bright pink chunks of watermelon sticking to Jeno’s blonde, almost white, hair. This somehow made the group laugh harder. Everyone was a sticky watermelon mess, but that didn’t stop them from laughing hard and eating the watermelon that somehow got left untouched.   
Later that night giggles were passed around as a bottle spun around between them. It was night time now, the crickets chirping and laughing with them as Jaemin dared Jisung to kiss Jeno’s foot. They were still outside, sitting around on the patio, a fire crackling behind them. The glass bottle spun in circles, the glass rattling against the hard concrete as it finally landed on someone, that someone being Mark. Jisung smiled evilly as Chenle whispered into his ear.   
These two were known for being the mischievous pair in the group, evil sidekicks. Wherever Chenle was, Jisung was, or vice versa. They had always been like this, inseparable and always plotting against the others in their group. Jisung giggled to whatever Chenle whispered and let's just say Mark was a little scared.   
“Mark, I dare you to let Chenle and I do your makeup, and then you go get us slushies from the gas station.” To most it would seem that he got away from the Chensung demons easily, but to Mark this was a worst case scenario. The gas station that Chenle was referring to happened to be the one their friend Xuxi worked at, Mark's little boy crush. Mark groaned loudly.  
"No, I can't do that." Chenle raised an eyebrow smirking.  
"If you don't say yes to the first dare Mark, you know you have to do the next one, right? Should I mention the peanut butter incident?" All of their group shuddered at the memory Mark hesitantly agreeing.   
Long story short, Mark looked like a clown. He had neon colors messily rubbed all over his eyelids, big eyeliner wings making it down to the center of his lid. His lips were over drawn with red, making him look like he had bad lip injections. His pale Canadian cheeks were decorated with a hot pink blush. Mark groaned loudly when he looked at himself in the mirror.  
"You two are just mean at this point, I am never giving you rides ever again." Everyone laughed as they made their way to Jeno's van piling in it like a clown car (fitting with the way Mark looked).   
Soon they were off, the car chaotic from the loud music and all the screaming. It didn't take them long to find their way to the gas station, as it was only down the road from where Jaemin resided. Donghyuck was given the job of recording Mark make a fool of himself and Jisung to help grab some of the slushies. Mark's heart was beating hardly in his chest as the three of them walked in. He turned back seeing Chenle giving him a thumbs up, god he was going to kill that kid. They walked over getting everyone's order of slushie before making it up to the counter. "Hi, how are you tonight-", as Xuxi looked up he instantly cracked up,"Mark? Oh my god I'm loving the new look man."   
Mark was so tempted to turn around and just force the other two to pay but he had to stay strong.  
"Thanks, Chenle really helped me find something that suited me." Behind him Donghyuck laughed with his phone shaking in his hands as he captured this golden moment. After they paid, they grabbed all of their slushies, Mark about to make a Beeline out the door before Xuxi spoke up.  
"Wait, Mark!" Mark turned around to face Xuxi, his cheeks glowing red adding to the hot pink.  
"What are you doing tomorrow? Wanna get some coffee?" Mark was a bit taken back but nodded happily. Xuxi nodded, exuberant.   
"Great, I'll text you the details." Xuxi gave him a full smile, giggling a little as he ran back behind the counter.   
Once they reached outside, Donghyuck and Jisung cheered for Mark all the way to the car. When they made it inside the van, Donghyuck began to spill the tea.  
"Xuxi asked Mark out!! And he did it even when Mark looked like that! Maybe love really can overcome all." Everyone cheered and hyped Mark all the way back to Jaemin's house, the sugar in the slushies making them all hyper and loud.   
Once they settled back down at Jaemin's house they picked out a movie. Jaemin's room was huge so all seven of them could fit in there. Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark were all squished together on Jaemin's bed and Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, and Donghyuck were all on the floor. Renjun laid down as many blankets as he could find to make sure him and his friends were comfortable before leaving the room to change into something more comfy. Once everyone was lying cozy, Jaemin hit play on the movie. It didn't take long for the group to pass out.  
Donghyuck could not for the love of god fall asleep. Too many things were running through his head. He looked over and noticed that Renjun wasn't breathing that deep. He scooted over pulling at Renjun's sleeve.  
"Renjun? Injunnie are you awake?" Renjun's eyes fluttered open.  
"Hyuck? You okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" Donghyuck sighed a little.  
"Wanna go to the roof?" Renjun nodded and that's all it took before they were heading over to Jaemin's window. They opened it as quietly as they could, Donghyuck flinching when it squeaked a little. When they finally make it out without disrupting the others, Donghyuck finally spoke   
"I keep thinking about my mom.." Renjun nodded, opening his arms for Donghyuck. Donghyuck slid over and smooshed himself against Renjun's side.   
"Injun, a whole month? That's so long and I don't wanna go alone.. I'm honestly scared.” Renjun hadn't seen Donghyuck like this before. Donghyuck has always been this strong person in his eyes so to see him practically shaking at the thought of his mom had Renjun's stomach flip In worry.   
"Then I'll go with you." Donghyuck whipped his head up to stare at Renjun. He searched, looking for if he was joking or if it was just a moment kind of thing.  
"Renjun.. you don't have too.. don't ruin your summer because of me." Renjun smiled a little down at Donghyuck.  
"No, I want to. It's not fair if you get sent off alone. Plus I've always wondered what your family was like,” Renjun pulled Donghyuck's head back against his shoulder, "my summer would be ruined if you weren't present in it anyway, I promise.” Renjun's eyes widened as he heard a sniffling sound coming from below him.  
"Donghyuck are you-" before he could finish he was being tackled down in a wet, snotty hug.   
"You have no idea what this means to me Renjun.. thank you, I mean it." Donghyuck's tears were wetting Renjun's sleep shirt, but he didn't mind. Renjun wrapped his arms tightly around the younger holding him against him. The kiss he left on the top of the red hair was enough of a 'your welcome' either of them needed.   
That night they slept wrapped up in each other's arms, the stars twinkling above. They had each other and that was all that mattered. They were unaware but soon they would be put to the test. The test of what it really means to love. And maybe, just maybe that morning Chenle snuck on the roof to take pictures of them sleeping peacefully, sharing them with all of their friends. Things had to be looking up from here, or were they?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fun filler chapter but i hopw you enjoy it none the less, it was fun to write.

All week Donghyuck had been contemplating on what to pack. He had clothes thrown around in every which way. His brother would have a heart attack if he would have walked into the middle of this crisis. To others, like his brother, this was a mess. To himself though, this was exactly the way he wanted it. Summer shirts over here, shorts over there, and nice clothes somewhere in the middle.   
A grumbling Jeno sat behind Donghyuck, watching him throw clothes around but nowhere near his suitcase, He finally snapped when a pair of basketball shorts came flying at his head.  
“Hyuck, it’s not that hard.” He groaned as he got off the bed sitting next to Donghyuck on the floor.   
“Jeno I haven’t seen this part of my family since I was like 12.” Jeno nodded sympathetically. He reached over to pet Donghyuck’s head softly, a smile adorning his lips.   
“Good thing I’m here to help then.”   
For the next hour or so, Jeno and Donghyuck went through all of his clothes, packing everything necessary for a month trip away from home. When they had finally finished it was time for dinner. They headed down, Doyoung serving food onto two plates, setting them down at the table before getting his own plate. The two teens thanked Doyoung before digging into their food. When they were all stuffed full Jeno spoke up  
“I think out of all our friends brothers, you are the second best cook, Doyoung.” Jeno gave him a sun worthy smile. Doyoung laughed a little and shook his head.  
“Who’s the first?” he raised his eyebrow, giving the two teens at his table a look.   
Donghyuck laughed a little shaking his head “You should know this, It’s Kun of course.. Chenle’s big brother.” Doyoung rolls his eyes.  
“Of course I know who Kun is, he’s one of my friends, idiots.” He leaned over flicking his younger brother’s forehead with a smile on his lips. As weird as it sounds, Doyoung and all his friend’s brothers were friends. They were a big friend group just like Donghyuck and his gang of rascals were now. Maybe they were all destined to be friends.  
Once they finished eating dinner Donghyuck got up grabbing everyone's plates, setting them in the sink. He looked over to Jeno in a challenging way.  
"Race you upstairs and I'll beat your ass at mario kart." Jeno gasped in an offended tone before jumping up on his feet sprinting to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Donghyuck stumbled after him, pushing Jeno's chest when he made it before Donghyuck.   
"Never challenge someone that plays sports, Donghyuck." Jeno was wearing a shit eating grin. Donghyuck shook his head laughing a little.  
"Playing basketball with your cousin and Mark's brother doesn't make you an athlete in any manner." They both plopped down onto Donghyuck's bed grabbing controllers.   
“Then you haven’t played with Yuta hyung or Johnny hyung yet, for someone related to Mark Johnny sure is good.” They both laughed starting the game.   
After hours and hours of screaming, cussing, and playful pushing they were tired. Donghyuck was slumped against Jeno's side, some interesting tv show that they found playing in the background.  
"How are you holding up in there?" Jeno asked lightly tapping at Donghyuck's head.  
Donghyuck sighed, slumping more into Jeno. "I'm nervous. I um.. I'm not sure how she will be, I know she'll be fake in front of Renjun.. that's why I'm glad he's going but I'm also scared. What if he gets put in a situation where he gets hurt or something.. that's on me Jeno."   
Jeno went to say something, to comfort his friend but Donghyuck wasn't done talking.  
"Why'd she have to die Jeno? She messed everything up. This is my last summer to have fun as a kid, no responsibility, no adulting. But no, my grandma died and now I have to go spend a month with my abusive mom and my crush will be there to watch it all." Jeno sighed a little pulling Donghyuck close. "I miss her so much."   
Jeno frowned looking down at the younger. He felt terrible, he didn't completely understand but he had some experience. He grabbed Donghyuck and pulled him onto his lap.   
"I get what you mean Hyuck.. my dad left me and my mom with absolutely nothing but sometimes even then I miss him. It was pretty tough there for a while but we got through it. My mom tries her best and she raised a kid all by herself and that's why I admire your grandma so much. She raised two passionate stubborn kids all by herself and did an amazing job. You turned out so well Hyuckie.”  
“You will get through this and Renjun will be there for you to lean on. You are so much better than your mom and I am so proud of you. Blood doesn’t mean anything. And I know you're worried about turning out like her, but you gotta realize family is just a label and you will go on and do amazing things."   
After Jeno's little speech Donghyuck tackled him into a hug, both giggling as they hit the bed hard. They sat there for a little basking in each other's warmth. That was until Doyoung yelled up the stairs that the rest of the rascals showed up.   
Jaemin was the first to bust into Donghyuck's room, of course Donghyuck thought with a smile. Chenle popped down on the bed with a loud dramatic sigh.  
"Well hey idiots, we interrupt something?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a playful hint to his words. Jeno rolled his eyes pushing Chenle in the chest a little.  
"Donghyuck had beaten me in Mario kart so I attacked, as any normal person would do might I add." Donghyuck looked over to Jeno, thankful that he didn't tell everyone about his embarrassing fears and that he almost shed some tears. Jeno really was one of the best friends you could ever ask for.   
"Beat you? Ha! Jeno you got beat by Donghyuck!" Donghyuck gasped lunging for Chenle, who was seated next to him. Everyone laughed as Chenle and Donghyuck roughed around a bit before they heard an annoyed Doyoung shout up the stairs.  
"Will you kids shut up? I'm on the phone!" 

It wasn't long before they all piled up into Jeno's car for a night drive. It was still pretty warm out, but the breeze was cool against their skin as it rushed In from the rolled down windows. When Jeno stopped driving they were in front of the cliff that led to the town's famous quarry. Jisung gasped excitedly as he ran towards the top of the small cliff. He stripped all the way down to his boxers, watching and waiting as his friends did the same.   
"Chenle, I bet I'll make a bigger splash!"   
Chenle glared over at Jisung before sprinting as fast as he could, running and jumping off the cliff. As he was falling down all you could hear was "challenge accepted!!" Jisung jumped not long after. When they both resurfaced from down below, they were laughing and splashing at each other, arguing on who won.   
Mark grabbed onto Donghyuck's hand pulling him off the cliff with him, Mark laughing as Donghyuck screamed and cussed Mark out the whole time. The water splashed around them both, them both emerging laughing.   
Jeno looked over at Jaemin. "Come on let's go down together?" Renjun scoffed next to them.  
"Yeah just leave me to jump by myself." Jeno laughed a little.  
"We'll send Donghyuck up after and you guys can jump together, maybe then you won't be so scared." Renjun was going to argue with him but before he could they were jumping. They held hands all the way down. When they landed and were far from the surface, Jaemin pulled Jeno close to him leaving a kiss onto Jeno's lips, internally laughed, then swam to the surface. Jeno soon appeared next to him, cheeks bright red. Jaemin intertwined their hands and nodded at Jeno before looking over to find Donghyuck.  
"Hey! Hyuck go up and jump with Injunnie." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow but raced out of the water towards Renjun. Jaemin laughed and kissed Jeno on the lips again. This time Jeno kissed back, Mark and Jisung cheering and Chenle gaging. If Donghyuck and Renjun could see he couldn't tell. 

When Donghyuck made it up, Renjun had a huge smile. "Did you see that? Jeno and Jaemin just kissed!" Donghyuck whipped around to see Jaemin and Jeno laughing and hugging.  
"What? I missed it! Ugghhh.” Renjun laughed a little pinching Donghyuck's cheeks.  
"I'm sure we will have to see them kiss a lot more now, so don't fret it." Donghyuck groaned. He walked over grabbing onto Renjun's hand dragging him to the edge. Renjun pulled back a little.  
"Um, do we have to do this?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow looking over at him.  
"Why? It's not that far.. oh! Are you um... afraid of heights?" Donghyuck giggled a little.  
"Frightening Renjun, scared of heights?? I can't believe my ears!" Renjun's face flushed as he pushed at Donghyuck.  
"Shut your mouth! Don't laugh!" Donghyuck smiled before grabbing Renjun's hand again.   
"Don't worry I'll be here for you the whole time, I won't let go. I promise you'll have fun."   
Renjun sighed before nodding. "Fine, but if you let go I'll kill you." Donghyuck giggled a little but was soon pulling them to the edge again.  
"One.." and before he could get to two he was pulling them off, Renjun screaming in fright. Once they reached the bottom Renjun appeared from under, pushing at Donghyuck's chest.  
"You asshole!" Donghyuck almost felt bad but the smile that blossomed on Renjun's face that made him light up. ‘Man,’ he thought, ‘it was so worth it’.   
Donghyuck soon turned his attention to the now couple hitting both of them on the arm.  
"You could have waited for your best man to be here before you go and make it official! I wanted to see the magic moment." Jaemin giggled a little, wrapping an arm around Jeno.  
"I kissed him under water." Soon Donghyuck was squealing and his friends were cringing at the sound.   
"I wish someone would do something romantic for me like that." Mark, who appeared next to Renjun out of nowhere, was elbowing at Renjun's side from Donghyuck's words leading Renjun to roll his eyes.   
They spent the rest of the evening splashing around in the quarry and playing tag. When they got back to Donghyuck's house, Doyoung was still being smiley on the phone. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and led his friends upstairs to the game room where they usually spent most of their time while spending the night at Donghyuck's house.   
They played video games through the night and watched movies. Maybe Donghyuck blushed a little when Renjun moved Donghyuck to put his head on Renjun's shoulder. And maybe Donghyuck fell asleep on said shoulder and was definitely gonna wake up with a sore neck but he was content. Things were starting to look up for Donghyuck and it was only a matter of time before that went downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter it'll be about Jaemin and Jeno! :)


End file.
